


Mir kenned alles - auser Hochdeitsch

by Melian12



Series: Szenen einer Ehe [25]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bad Luck, Cooking, Deutsch | German, M/M, Schwäbisch, aba eigentlich nicht der Rede wert, ein ganz kleines bisschen hurt, shit happens
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: "Wir können alles - außer Hochdeutsch" ist nicht umsonst der offizielle Slogan von Baden-Württemberg.Und Friedrich lässt das Johann manchmal nur zu gerne wissen.





	Mir kenned alles - auser Hochdeitsch

**Author's Note:**

> Working title: Aus dem Leben eines Taugenichts
> 
> außerdem mal wieder Entschuldigungen für mein grauenhaftes Schwäbisch, ich bin kein native Dialekt Speaker und bastel deshalb seltsame Konstrukte aus verschiedenen Dialekten, die ich so gewohnt bin, auch wenn ich mir Mühe gebe, es nicht zu tun. Und ich habe sicherheitshalber mal hochdeutsche Übersetzungen dazugeschrieben ;)

An diesem Abend kam Johann müde aus dem Theater nach Hause. Er schaute nur kurz zu Friedrich ins Arbeitszimmer, denn sein Freund war ohnehin am Schreiben, wie gewöhnlich, und er selbst hatte Hunger und würde sich jetzt erst einmal darum bemühen, sich etwas zu kochen. Und zwar Kartoffeln. Weil die gerade hier so herumstanden, und er Lust darauf hatte, und außerdem Kartoffelbrei eines der wenigen Gerichte war, die seine zugegebenermaßen etwas beschränkten Kochkünste nicht überstiegen. Johann holte also ein Messer aus der Schublade, nahm sich eine Handvoll Kartoffeln und begann, zu schälen.

Knapp zehn Minuten später hatte er alle Kartoffeln geschält, kleingeschnitten und in den Topf mit Wasser geworfen, einen Schuss Milch dazugegeben, wie Friedrich es ihm immer riet, da der Kartoffelbrei dann besser schmecken sollte, und jetzt sollte das ganze friedlich vor sich hin kochen. Johann seufzte zufrieden. Wenn alles nach Plan verlief, hätte er in zwanzig Minuten sein Essen, und dann könnte er ja vielleicht Friedrich fragen, ob der heute schon etwas früher zu ihm ins Bett kommen wollte…

Der Gedanke an Friedrich ließ es in seiner Brust warm werden, und von plötzlicher Inspiration gepackt holte er sein kleines Notizbuch, das er stets bei sich trug, aus der Hosentasche und begann, ein wenig vor sich hin zu kritzeln. Vielleicht würde er sogar noch ein kurzes Distichon für Friedrich hinkriegen…

Schon begann er, das Metrum mit den Fingern auf die Arbeitsfläche zu zählen, er drehte und wendete die Worte hin und her, bis sie ihm passend erschienen. Er schrieb einen halben Vers auf, radierte ihn wieder aus, bis er schließlich doch recht zufrieden war.

            _„Halte mich, Friedrich, mein Bester, in warmen und liebenden Armen!_

_Küsse die Lippen ich dir, –  “_

Es zischte, es roch ein wenig verbrannt, Johann sah erschrocken auf. Die Kartoffeln waren dabei, überzukochen.

„Verdammte Scheiße!“

Johann riss den Topf von der Platte, drehte die Temperatur zwei Stufen herunter, griff nach dem Lappen, der in der Spüle lag, und wischte notdürftig über den Herd. Wirklich viel sauberer wurde davon zwar nichts, aber es gab ihm wenigstens das Gefühl, es versucht zu haben. Mit einem leisen Seufzen warf Johann den Lappen wieder zurück, schob den Topf wieder auf die Platte und beschränkte sich darauf, das Notizbuch vorerst Notizbuch sein zu lassen. Vielleicht könnte er sein Distichon nachher, nach dem Essen, ja noch fertig schreiben. Und den Herd… den Herd würde er nach dem Essen auch noch putzen dürfen. Dabei hatte er das doch heute Vormittag erst getan…

Wenn er sich auch nicht mehr ans Schreiben traute, so suchte Johann sich doch schnell so etwas wie eine Beschäftigung, während das Kartoffelwasser unschuldig vor sich hin blubberte. Er könnte ja schon einmal die Butter rausstellen. Die würde er nachher sowieso brauchen. Er öffnete den Kühlschrank und begann, darin herumzustöbern.

„Fuck!“

Die Butterdose war ihm aus der Hand gerutscht, wie auch immer das hatte passieren können. Und in seinem Versuch, ihren Fall aufzuhalten, hatte er den halbvollen Sahnebecher umgestoßen, der dort neben der Butter aus welchen Gründen auch immer gestanden hatte. Jetzt schwappte die Sahne ins Gemüsefach, und Johann fluchte leise vor sich hin. Sahne war furchtbar zum Putzen, weil sie alles fettig machte. Vielleicht sollte er Friedrich mal vorschlagen, dass sie in Zukunft keine angefangenen Sahnebecher mehr übrig lassen sollten…

Und die Kartoffeln durfte er darüber ja auch nicht vergessen! Johann stellte schnell die Butter auf die Anrichte, damit die ihm wenigstens nicht länger im Weg war, dann holte er wieder den Lappen aus der Spüle und versuchte, den Kühlschrank so sauber wie möglich zu bekommen, während er sich gleichzeitig paranoid alle paar Sekunden nach den Kartoffeln umdrehte. Nicht, dass ihm da ein weiteres Missgeschick passierte…

Aber es blieb alles ruhig, und als der Kühlschrank schließlich wieder in einem benutzbaren Zustand war, waren auch die Kartoffeln endlich durch und Johann goss das Wasser mit einem kleinen Seufzer der Erleichterung ab. Das Schlimmste, so schien ihm, hatte er hinter sich. Er nahm sich den Kartoffelstampfer und gab Butter, Salz und ein wenig Milch zu den Kartoffeln in den Topf. Endlich würde das mit seinem Kartoffelbrei doch noch etwas werden…

Zumindest dachte er das, bis er die Muskatnussreibe aus dem Schrank geholt hatte. Und bis er sich daran gemacht hatte, den mittelgroßen Krümel, der von der einen Nuss noch übrig war, in den Brei zu raspeln. Und er raspelte nicht nur Muskat hinein, sondern auch gefühlt seinen halben Daumennagel, was ihm aber erst auffiel, als es schon zu spät war. Als er sich kurz darauf mit der Reibe auch noch fast den Zeigefinger amputierte, hatte er es aufgegeben, zu fluchen. Er steckte sich seinen blutenden Finger in den Mund und fragte sich stumm, warum in der letzten halben Stunde eigentlich alles schief gegangen war, das irgendwie hätte schief gehen können. Dann schmiss er den letzten Muskatkrümel weg und nahm die ganze Nuss, um noch ein kleines bisschen dazuzureiben.

Gleich darauf fiel ihm auch noch die Muskatnuss in den Kartoffelbrei. Johann hatte nicht einmal mehr die Energie, Flüche zu denken, er seufzte resigniert und ließ die Sache mit dem Würzen lieber bleiben. Er wusch die Nuss ab, räumte sie zusammen mit der Reibe wieder in den Schrank und beschloss jetzt einfach, dass das Essen fertig war. Sonst würde er heute gar nicht mehr dazu kommen.

Bevor er jedoch auch nur in die Versuchung kam, einen Teller aus dem Schrank nehmen zu können, hielt er sich zurück. Nein, bei all dem Glück, das er gerade hatte, würde ihm das teure Porzellan auch nur runterfallen. Da aß er lieber direkt aus dem Topf. Da konnte nicht so viel kaputtgehen … Mit einem ernüchterten Seufzen knallte Johann den Löffel in den Topf und wollte sich gerade damit ins Esszimmer machen, als Friedrich in die Küche kam.

„Na, Schätzle?“ Er beugte sich zu Johann hinunter und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Willsch dir koin Deller nehma?“ „Willst du dir keinen Teller nehmen?“

„Nein“, entgegnete Johann mürrisch, wobei er sich bemühte, seine angeraspelte Hand so gut wie möglich vor Friedrich zu verstecken. Er fühlte sich so schon unfähig genug, da musste sein Freund sich jetzt nicht auch noch um seine Verletzung kümmern. „Bei meinem Glück heute mache ich da noch was kaputt…“

„Bei doim Glick heid?“ „Bei deinem Glück heute?“ Friedrich sah ihn kurz irritiert an, dann sah er Johanns Finger und den stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Herd und er konnte sich genug zusammenreimen, um sich ein Lachen verkneifen zu müssen. „Do hasch aba ganz schee leida missa, Schätzle. Derf i mer doi Hand amol oschaua?“ „Da hast du aber ganz schön leiden müssen. Darf ich mir deine Hand mal anschauen?“ Er griff nach dem Topf, den Johann noch immer in Händen hielt.

„Da brauchst du jetzt nicht so dämlich zu grinsen.“ Johann drehte sich und seine Hand halb zur Seite und starrte Friedrich so böse an, wie er nur konnte, auch wenn er damit nur versuchte, sein eigenes Lächeln niederzukämpfen, das sich ihm auf die Lippen stehlen wollte.

„Häddsch mich des hald macha lassa, mid em Kocha.“ „Hättest du mich das halt machen lassen, mit dem Kochen.“ Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf angesichts der verwüsteten Küche und der blutigen Hand seines Freundes.

„Klar, du hättest das besser gekonnt.“ Noch immer gab Johann sich alle Mühe, zu schmollen, doch langsam perlte das Lachen seine Kehle hinauf, und er wusste, dass es keine Minute mehr dauern würde, bis Friedrich das auch merken würde.

Wenn der es nicht schon längst wusste. Sie kannten sich schließlich gut genug.

Friedrich nahm Johanns blutende Finger, küsste sie sanft und meinte dann: „Ha nadirlich. Du woisch doch, Schätzle, mir Schwobe kenned alles – auser Hochdeitsch.“„Ja natürlich. Du weißt doch, Schatz, wir Schwaben können alles - außer Hochdeutsch.“

**Author's Note:**

> Ich nehme jegliche Spekulationen vorweg: Ja, so einen Abend wie Johann da erlebt habe ich selbst vor einiger Zeit durchgemacht. Da kommt man abends heim und will sich nur noch schnell was kochen und alles geht schief.  
> Immerhin hatte ich keinen Friedrich, der mich hinterher ausgelacht hat ;D
> 
> Johanns Distichon übrigens ist (zumindest auf meinem Laptop und in meinem Notizbuch) sogar vollständig:
> 
>  
> 
> _Halte mich, Friedrich, mein Bester, in warmen und liebenden Armen!_  
>  _Küsse die Lippen ich dir, kitzelt mich schillernd dein Haar._
> 
>   
> (ja, ich gebe zu, da war mir mal sehr, sehr langweilig... xD )  
> 


End file.
